everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rebel Mythos
The Rebel Mythos is a Group of Rebels who are the Children of a myth or god/goddess. They are a branch of the Rebels and aim to help other demi gods like themselves understand their full potential and to befriend others, Royal or Rebel. Members Jete Muse: Daughter of one of the 8 Muses, namely the muse of dance. She wanted to write a story of her very own where she can be the show-stopping main character/ heroine, instead of being nothing but a minor figure in the myth of Apollo. Her passion in the art of dance, inspires her weapon of choice, a pair of enchanted dancing shoes that can turn into any weaponized shoes through a certain style of dance. Ballet will turn it into ice skates, break-dancing turns it into a pair of gun-heels, salsa turns it into a pair of whip boots and tap turns it into a pair of chainsaw pumps. Chain Bound: Son of the great wolf, the unbound Fenrir. Chain has been lonely since birth due to his father's reputation and thus hated his destiny, on Legacy Day all he could see in the mirror was himself as a wolf, slaughtering all his friends and loved ones. This vision haunted him and he swore to shun all desires for destruction and death, thus making him a rebel. His weapon of choice is a spiky flail. Solaris Beetle: Daughter of Khepri the Sun God, Solaris was destined to become one of the most important goddesses in the Egyptian Pantheon, but she has wished for a more simpler and relaxed life instead of being constantly coddled as a goddess. She hopes to one day become the person she wants to be and to find her mother whom has been missing for many years. She is proficient with gauntlets and daggers. Eclipse Arrow: Adopted Daughter of Artemis, the Goddess of the Moon, hunt and purity, she was left abandoned in a forest as a baby, Artemis took pity on the girl and took her in. Eclipse is proud of her destiny but is saddened from the fact that she will never find her own Prince Charming because her mother despises men and boys. So she decided to drop her destiny to find some one who would love her. Her weapon of choice is of course a bow and arrows like her mother. Belledonna El: Daughter of the feared Goddess of the Underworld, Hel. Destined to be one of the many gods and monsters that would bring the doom of Ragnorok to the mortal realm, Belledonna was feared and rejected her whole life, even by Odin himself. She cannot stand her reflection as she would often see the vision of herself killing all who she had sworn to protect, including her crush, the son of Thor, Thunder. So she sides with the rebels and her weapon of choice is her violin, when she plays a certain tune, she could either summon a hoard of frost giants, a ring of fire, enchanted pentagrams that she uses as speed boosts and solid surfaces and she can turn it into an enchanted staff. Lotus Mikoto: Daughter of Izanami, the goddess of darkness. Lotus was not Izanami's direct child, but rather what was created by her mother's dark magic. Cursed with a destiny of bringing deaths of 1000 mortals every day, Lotus was feared and and neglected by many people out of fear. She wishes to find true friendship, love and one day find her place in the Heavens alongside her relatives instead of being treated as a lower being because of who she is, thus she sides with the rebels. Her weapon of choice is a katana which can change sizes. Midnight Darkness: Daughter of the Primordial Goddess of the Night, Nyx. Destined to be confined to darkness and raised in the shadows of her mother, Midnight wishes to be able to explore the world and protect it rather than be confined to the Evil Gods whom will bring destruction to all. Despite this, she still yearns for hope for her fallen siblings, whom were dissolved by her own mother and spread to all mortals as the corrupt and evil of their minds and she wishes to one day repent her mother's sins and help her siblings see the light. Her weapon of choice is a scythe, given to her by her neutrally aligned brother, Thanatos.